The fabrication of a semiconductor device involves a plurality of discrete and complex processes. One such process may utilize an ion beam, which may be extracted from an ion source. In an ion source, a feed gas is energized to form ions. Those ions are then extracted from the ion source through an extraction aperture disposed on an extraction plate. The ions are attracted to a workpiece that is scanned relative to the extraction aperture. These ions may be used to implant a dopant in the workpiece, etch the workpiece, deposit a coating on the workpiece or amorphize the workpiece.
To properly process the workpiece, it is desirable to characterize the ion beam. For example, beam height, beam angle, and beam uniformity may be parameters that are beneficial to determine prior to processing the workpiece. Traditionally, these parameters are determined through the use of Faraday devices. Briefly, an array of Faraday devices is arranged in a location in the processing chamber where the ion beam strikes. By measuring the current collected in each device, it is possible to determine certain parameters associated with the ion beam.
However, recently, it has become more common to use electrically insulating components within the processing chamber. These electrically insulating components may affect the precision of the Faraday devices, especially if the insulating material is disposed in close proximity to the Faraday devices.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a system and method for performing in-situ ion beam profile metrology without the use of Faraday devices. Further, it would be advantageous if this system performed characterization of multiple parameters of the ion beam.